callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Museum
Untitled Now, is it just me, or does it seem Infinity Ward put more effort into this level than actually adding some coherence to the story? -Anonymous No, and you wouldn't have to put a lot of effort into this level. Most of the stuff in the level they already have elsewhere in the game. Doc.Richtofen 09:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Look-alike? S*ck It!!!!! I beat the game again and tried to spot the Soap look-alike mentioned in the trivia section and never spotted him. Does he even exist? XavierGTR 13:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) No he's there, it's what mainly the camera is following. Mind you, it's only when the credits roll...T3R 22:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Is there any mission to the Museum level? Or is it just a kind of fun horde type level, that just goes on and on? - Number1BrownGuy. It's a horde level that just goes on and on :D I like it~ --Necrosis103 16:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I was told you had to beat one wave from one room, then one wave from the other room. The88thPanzer 17:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Apparently not, as the most I've survived is five separate waves without it ending. Ghost Leader 22:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Title Should this page really be titled "Museum"? That's just the section it's in, like Act I, Act II, etc. The infobox should be changed so it has the sections Act I, II, and III, and Museum, and under Museum, this page should be called "An evening with Infinity Ward". 05:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) James Ramirez? Do we have ANY proof other than the sleeves that we're playing as James Ramirez? Cpl. Wilding 19:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I've been wondering that too. It could be a random Ranger but there can't be any proof of who the person actually is because we'd have no way of knowing. SilentSiren117 18:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) If you kill all of the characters in the room and press the button, nothing will happen. However, this is an exception for the Scuba Divers and the hostages, both of which are unarmed, Should be, If you kill all of the characters in the room and press the button, nothing will happen. However, this is an exception for the Scuba Divers and the hostages, both of whom are unarmed. Divers I haven't tried with the other diver, but the right diver isn't dropping akimbo M9s anymor.e Can somebody else confirm this? I'm on the PS3 version. Cpl. Wilding 00:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm this, I tried this the other day in Museum and spent a fair time trying to blow him out of the tank. However, when I finally did it, I got a single M9. Maybe it's a random drop chance? I'll experiment more with blasting this guy to pieces but i haven't seen them yet. The-Dreamcaster 11:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I can also confirm this i no-cliped into the tank and knifed him several times and he only somtimes drops akimbo M9s the left one drops them more often for me. Scorpion979 Vincent? Who's Vincent? DevilWarrior112 20:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) They could mean Viktor. Doc.Richtofen 20:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I think there is a similar mistake. In the Trivia, there is a section mentioning a man named Annatoly. Could this be Alexei? Montybrady 01:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait, forget I said that. Apparently I don't know all teh characters. lol Montybrady 01:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Anotony is in "No russian." He is the one who drives the ambulance to pick up Makorav. Jdcoolha 13:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Repetitive Facts A lot of facts are repeated. Should we clean it up a bit? Jdcoolha 22:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Should it be mentioned... Should it/can it be mentioned that this may have been a memorial to the war in MW2 in canon? Normally thoeires are supposed to be kept out of wiki's, but I have seen a good number of other thoires with less or equal credibilty. I suppose it'd go in trivia. 18:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Fault I found a fault in http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Museum at the Unsorted place. It says that the Juggernaut not show up in the story. But yes! In the The Enemy Of My Enemy map. In the starting he comes from the right. (Sorry for my bad english) are you in special opps snatch and grab same map as enemy of my enemy but not the same Scorpion979 15:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Scorpion979 Allen? Facts section says that the one Makorav talks to in the Airport exhibit is Allen. Proof? Jdcoolha 13:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any proof either. Maybe if the dude takes his shirt off or something. XD (tatoo) But i think we should remove it until we get some actual proof. Ok, there was Viktor (Modern Warfare 2), Lev, and Kiril with Makorav and Allen. I looked at these guys and you can look at them too. Neither of the guys have the same appearance as the dude in the Museum so i guess it's an ok trivia statement. SilentSiren117 22:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Grenade Throwing I added the fact in the trivia about throwing grenades. I tried to kill all of them, and everytime I threw a grenade, they threw it back and killed me. If the fact isn't up to standards, just edit it. Please don't delete it. weird bug OK, the weirdest thing happened to me while playing this level. I was just screwing around with all the guns in the first and third 'exhibits', and at one point, i was in the 3rd exhibi, and when i go back to the first one, all the guns on the left side of the glass case( he side with the rpg, at4, pistols, and sniper rifles) had just disappeared. I have ps3 version. (PSN:ATATkiller)bumblebeeprime09 19:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) (this is my old transformers wiki account) Weapons cap? it's like in campaign, dropped weapons will disappear after a while. Question Why is there an 'Unsorted' and 'Misilanious(sp)' areas under trivia? Shouldn't it all be under Misilanious(sp)? Conqueror of all Zombies 03:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Stratigies What's with that section? It's just an interactive level. It's making it seem like it's Nazi Zombies of somethin' 03:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) The Stratigies section should be removed. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible... ...that this whole mission is refering to the movies, "Night in the Museum", as everything comes to life in a museum after you do a special thing? Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 02:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) small question I have seen akimbo weapons screens which you can't get normally in the museum. (for example akimbo thumpers) what command in console u must type to get it? i searched the net but didnt find.. User:Xeoxer